


his reward

by Anonymous



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Begging, Bottom Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Dom/sub Undertones, Love Bites, M/M, Mild Painplay, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Pet Names, Top GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), bottom sapnap rights for real, i don't know how to write vanilla so, kind of? you'll see, no beta sorry but holy fucking shit can you imagine, very mild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:28:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28953459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: george wants to give his sapnap a reward.i had an old writing thing and it fit too well with georgenap for me not to rework it. if any of my friends who've read this before find this: you're the one scouring the explicit section of the video blogging rpf tag, aren't you?
Relationships: GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 173
Collections: Anonymous





	his reward

“Sap, babe, wait a second,” George mumbled between their feverish kisses, catching Sapnap’s wandering hands by the wrist and holding them in place with one hand.

His boyfriend hummed into his mouth, almost whining in his desperation to keep going. Sapnap tugged weakly against George’s hold, a grumble leaving his lips as he relented, sitting back on George’s hips and pouting. “What? I want you so bad right now…” Sapnap directed his pleading eyes at his boyfriend, but they aren't producing their usual effect. He tried to grind down, but George held him still tightly, drawing another whine out of the brunette.

“You’re always so good for me, Sappy.” George ran a soothing, perhaps even pacifying hand over Sapnap’s thighs, slipping underneath his boxers as a way to tease him for what’s to come. “I thought that for tonight, I should return the favor.” He positioned one hand on Sapnap’s waist and flipped their positions, a little more rough than he normally would have. Sapnap didn’t mind if the pleased gasp he let out was anything to go by. George leaned down to pepper kisses onto Sapnap’s neck, trailing lower and lower. 

"I don’t mind but… what about you?” Ever the giving one in the relationship, Sapnap was more concerned about the obvious strain in George’s pants as the older male stripped him of his boxers. George didn't reply, instead, he pressed a soft kiss to Sapnap’s abdomen, coaxing a small sigh out of him. Sapnap could feel George smirk against his skin as he wrapped his hand around his already leaking member, his thumb swiping upwards to spread the precum.

“Don’t worry about me, just lay there and take your reward, okay?” George said before taking Sapnap into his mouth with shocking ease. His eyes, which glanced up at Sapnap so prettily, were full of mischief. Sapnap quickly and suddenly got a very bad feeling that there was going to be more to this ‘reward’ of his.

And he was quickly proven right. 

“Georgie...” He trashed against the bed, unable to decide whether he wanted to get away from his touch or lean further into it. It was too much, but not enough at the same time. It was torturous and George knew it too. Sapnap could tell from the way his boyfriend’s groans of unadulterated pleasure vibrated around his member as he deep throated him. Sapnap’s size was nothing compared to George’s, but he was long enough that his tip was pressing against the back of George’s throat as he went down, leading to a strangled sound coming out from both of them. _Fuck, when did he learn how to do this?_ Sapnap groaned, his fingers buried in George's sweaty locks, not directing him but simply holding on.   
  
Another finger joined the two fingers curled deep in his ass, spreading and eliciting another strained moan as pleasure shot through his body with nowhere to release. George’s hand was wrapped tightly at the base of his dick, preventing him from orgasming. “No, please..” Sapnap was no stranger when it comes to begging. For more, for less, for release, for the bare minimum of George's attention, most days. It didn’t take him long to realize that George either loved hearing him whine all pitiful, or he loved giving Sapnap everything but what he was asking. Looking at their situation now, it was definitely a mix of those two.

George had taken a break from sucking him off to add some more lovebites to Sapnap’s inner thighs, renewing the ones that had faded from the last time.

“Hmm? No?” He replied absentmindedly, dragging his teeth across the expanse of his milky white skin, dazed in a way that it looked like he couldn’t get enough. It made Sapnap go crazy. “I told you, I’ll make you feel good right?”

“Mmh, yeah but.. I want to… I want to…” He drew in a sharp breath, swallowing the pitiful moans and whines which threatened to fill their small bedroom in which the only sound was their ragged panting and the copious amount of lube basically spilling out of his ass at this point as George added another finger. 

“Tell me what you want, Sapnap.” George pressed a kiss on the curve of Sapnap’s hips, seeming satisfied with the markings he left on the poor boy’s thighs. “This is your reward, remember?” 

“I want.. y-you, in me, a-and.. I want to cum.” He whimpered, tears pricking his eyes. George shot him a small grin as he obliged, pulling his fingers out quickly, not giving Sapnap even one more second to whine and plead as he quickly sheathed himself into his tight, quivering hole. George let out a groan at the strangled sound that left Sapnap's throat, his fingers which were still in George's hair tugging and pulling wildly as he was overcome with the pleasure of _fucking finally_. 

Sapnap bit his bottom lip to stop himself from screaming out in a response to the sudden change of pace, quickly drawing blood. It dripped down his chin and his neck, which was tilted back and exposed from when Sapnap threw his head back. “A-aah... _George_ , please.” A sob filtered through without Sapnap even realizing, too caught up in the pleasure and the pain to care about the embarrassing noises he was letting out. 

“Just...a bit more…” George thrust in mercilessly and without abandon, seeking his high after suspending Sapnap at his for so long. One hand was still wrapped around Sapnap’s weeping member, and the other's fingers digging into Sapnap’s hips as he drilled into him. “Together, okay baby?” He panted into Sapnap’s neck, following the trail of blood to Sapnap’s lips, quickly capturing them in a passionate liplock. 

Sapnap only whined, having passed the point of caring anymore. He just wanted to cum. The wait had driven him insane. He wrapped his arms around George’s shoulders, purposefully raking his nails down his back as payback for this ‘reward’. It only spurred George on even more, his hips falling out of rhythm as he drew closer and closer to his sweet release. He released his hand around Sapnap’s dick, instead quickly pumping up and down at the same manic pace as his thrusts. It was almost painfully rough, but Sapnap was adoring every second of it, his punctured screams filling the air as they reached their climax together. 

Pain and pleasure and hot white flash filled both of their visions as George collapsed them onto their sides; Sapnap shaking from his delayed orgasm finally being gratified. They basked in the afterglow together, heavy pants slowly fading. Once Sapnap felt that he recovered enough, he tugged on George's hair once more, this time not for pleasure but to berate the elder. "That wasn't a reward at all, bitch."

**Author's Note:**

> feedback, kudos, and comments are greatly appreciated! i might start posting more dream team smut like this because I have this really cool idea (very fourwings esque, literally my hero) but I don't know how good I can write it. not really much of a smut writer in general so.


End file.
